


Who Can Hug Mother The Fastest?

by Vogelimkafig120



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Modern AU, mention of other characters, slight romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vogelimkafig120/pseuds/Vogelimkafig120
Summary: Inigo drives his kids back home from school, spending a bit of time with them as a result. Shigure is 11 years old while Soleil is 10 years old in this fic.





	Who Can Hug Mother The Fastest?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! This short fic was inspired by a post that I found on tumblr. I hope that you enjoy reading this. Your support is always appreciated! ^_^

“So, did you kids enjoy school today?” Inigo asked his children while driving them back home.

Usually it was Azura who would take them to school in the morning and then once school had finished for the day it was Inigo’s responsibility to pick them up. 

“It was great! Our class had P.E. today, and I beat everyone in dodgeball!” Soleil chirped in delight on her seat, much to the amusement of her brother Shigure.

“We had art lessons for today, and the teacher really enjoyed the way I drew.” Shigure commented about his day.

The dancer nodded in acknowledgement at his children’s responses, elated to hear that they had an enjoyable day at school.

“Did mom get out of work now?” Soleil asked curiously.

“She sure did,” Inigo answered happily, almost driving them halfway home, “your mother is preparing a special Vallite dinner for us.”

“It has been a while since we’ve last had such a meal.” Shigure wondered as he looked through the side windows, spotting a dog inside another passing car.

“We’re also inviting Owain and Severa’s families to join us, that’s why we’re going to help your mother out.” Inigo mentioned.

Soleil cheered in joy at the thought of getting to hang out with her good friends for dinner. “Hooray! Ophelia and Caeldori are coming over! This is gonna be fun!”

“Easy there, Soleil.” Shigure tried to calm his sister down as he laughed sheepishly.

“Hey, this is your next chance to spend some time with Caeldori. She loves your art.” Soleil responded, much to Shigure’s embarrassment.

“N-no. We’re just f-friends, is all!” Shigure denied as his face turned red.

“Don’t worry too much, son. You still have enough years until you realize your feelings for someone. Doesn’t have to be now, you know.” Inigo advised to Shigure.

Soon, Inigo had made it to their home and motioned for his car to park. He decided to text message his wife to see if the front door was open, which she responded by confirming that it was. Once he and his children had gotten themselves out of the vehicle, he had something in mind.

“Hey kids, who can go hug your mother the fastest?” Inigo wondered amusedly.

“Me!” Soleil yelled out as she dashed off to the front door, with Shigure taking off, as well.

Inigo was the last one to enter their home after he had locked his car up. As he made it inside and then to the kitchen, he witnessed his children hugging Azura in joy and content.

“So, who was the winner?” Inigo asked.

“What do you mean?” Azura wondered curiously as their children had wrapped their arms around her torso.

“It was me, mama! I just know it!” Soleil contested as she hugged her mother happily.

Shigure laughed in response, feeling that he was the winner. “Mother can agree that it was actually me.”

It had clicked in Azura’s mind as to why his husband had asked about the door being open. She had to admire her husband for being cunning. “Oh, so that’s why you’ve asked about the door. Though to answer your question, my dears, I can’t really tell as to who won since the both of you hugged my sides at the same time.”

“Maybe next time,” Soleil conceded as the hold on her mother had perpetuated, “it’s good to see you, mama!”

“Same here, mother,” Shigure added as he and his sister had let go of their hold from their mother, “do you need help with preparing dinner?”

“Of course, Shigure. Just be sure that the both of you finish any of your schoolwork before helping me out.”

Their children nodded in response as they made their way to their respective rooms.

“Sometimes I wonder just how I was blessed to have you all in my life.” Azura questioned herself as she wrapped her arms around her husband’s waist.

“I’ll just say that I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Inigo replied as he kissed his wife on the lips.

Azura nodded her head in response as she rested her head on the crook of Inigo’s neck. “You wouldn’t mind assisting me with dinner, right? I know I’ve asked you before but I just wanted to make sure.”

“Why of course I can, dear. The more help the merrier.” Inigo responded in delight.

“Thank you, Inigo.” Azura said as she latched away from her husband as the both of them started to prep up for their guests.


End file.
